


Bastard

by smolsnxpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, One Shot, Other, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Orion is obliviousSirius is RebelliousSeverus is Envious.
Relationships: Orion Black/Eileen Prince, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bastard

The shadows encased the young teen like a warm blanket; offering comfort and protection to his vulnerable frame. Severus stood silently between two of the crooked buildings that loomed within Diagon-ally. The gap was small but fit his malnourished frame perfectly.

His dark, tired eyes watched closely at two figures that stood only a few mere meters away, but both blissfully unaware of the feline like boy who stalked their every move.

The larger figure was Orion Black. Built well, standing tall and proud with a cane in his hand that was obviously for fashion and status. His robes were the finest, fitting perfectly, everything about the man screamed wealth and dominance.

Besides him was Sirius; Rugged, rebellious, angry. Clothing ripped purposely, his ego and confidence oozing as his existence was a threat to heirchy. Everything he wasn't meant to be.

The anger in Severus's chest began to bubble and boil over, soaking him with this envious feeling. Jealousy clawed at his insides, his lungs on fire as an angry feeling ripped through his body like molten rock through a field. He swallowed hard.

Severus's mind began to ponder what past crimes he must have committed to warrant such a shit life. perhaps he was a dictator? An assign maybe. Why else would he feel forced to quiver in the dark, watching the boy who ruined his safe school life standing besides the man Severus was eager to call father, someone he was eager to please.

Even with Sirius's foul behaviour, lack of respect and ever growing reputation that bought shame to the Great Noble House of Black, he was still better than a skinny bastard child who had come from an affair.

Severus turned away, wiping the single tear that dared show itself, and sunk deeper back into the depth of Knocktrum Alley.


End file.
